Patients with heart disease can have severely compromised ability to drive blood flow through the heart and vasculature, presenting for example substantial risks during corrective procedures such as balloon angioplasty and stent delivery. There is a need for ways to improve the volume or stability of cardiac outflow for these patients, especially during corrective procedures.
Intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABP) are commonly used to support circulatory function, such as treating heart failure patients. Use of IABPs is common for treatment of heart failure patients, such as supporting a patient during high-risk percutaneous coronary intervention (HRPCI), stabilizing patient blood flow after cardiogenic shock, treating a patient associated with acute myocardial infarction (AMI) or treating decompensated heart failure. Such circulatory support may be used alone or in with pharmacological treatment.
An IABP commonly works by being placed within the aorta and being inflated and deflated in counterpulsation fashion with the heart contractions, and one of the functions is to attempt to provide additive support to the circulatory system.
More recently, minimally-invasive rotary blood pumps have been developed that can be inserted into the body in connection with the cardiovascular system, such as pumping arterial blood from the left ventricle into the aorta to add to the native blood pumping ability of the left side of the patient's heart. Another known method is to pump venous blood from the right ventricle to the pulmonary artery to add to the native blood pumping ability of the right side of the patient's heart. An overall goal is to reduce the workload on the patient's heart muscle to stabilize the patient, such as during a medical procedure that may put additional stress on the heart, to stabilize the patient prior to heart transplant, or for continuing support of the patient.
The smallest rotary blood pumps currently available can be percutaneously inserted into the vasculature of a patient through an access sheath, thereby not requiring surgical intervention, or through a vascular access graft. A description of this type of device is a percutaneously-inserted ventricular support device.
There is a need to provide additional improvements to the field of ventricular support devices and similar blood pumps for treating compromised cardiac blood flow.